Heat generating components, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate heat when in operation. In an electronic device that uses the CPU, a cooling fan can be used to dissipate heat.
The cooling fan usually includes an impeller. The impeller includes a hub and a number of blades extending from an outer surface of the hub. When in use, the blades rotate to generate airflow. Increasing the rotating speed of the blades increases the airflow to improve heat dissipation, but also increases the vibration and noise generated by the cooling fan.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.